bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Acceptance
Acceptance is an angelic enemy in Bayonetta 2. A member of the Third Sphere (Angels), it is one of the more common enemies in the earlier stages of the game. The Hierarchy of Laguna "Among the nine ranks in the angelic hierarchy, Acceptance belongs to the bottom of the Third Sphere called Angels, the hierarchy's lowest rank. It appears to those who are moments away from death in a half-human, half-pegasus form with glittering wings. Characterized as the symbol of death and acceptance, various legends tell of Acceptance solemnly placing the souls of the dead upon its back and carrying them away, ignoring their past deeds and any pleas for a second chance." Appearance Acceptance is a centaur-like angel with richly-adorned blue armor and a pair of gold-armored wings. Its humanoid torso lacks a head on its shoulders - instead, there is a large face built into its stomach. There are two variants of Acceptance, which only vary in the weapon they wield; one uses a conical spear mounted on its arm, and the other uses a harp that doubles as a bow. Gameplay Acceptance is similar to Affinity, being a basic enemy that uses relatively simple attacks against Bayonetta They usually appear in groups of 3 or more, or as backup for stronger enemies. There are two types that can be fought. Acceptance A: One of the most common angels first encountered in the game, Acceptance A uses a spear for attacking with thrusts and wide slashes. If Bayonetta moves behind it, it may attempt to kick her with its hind legs. Acceptance B: Using a harp weapon that acts as a bow, Acceptance B is a ranged enemy and will launch a volley of arrows at Bayonetta from a distance as well as swing at her with melee strike if close enough. Like the other variant, It also will attack with its hind legs if Bayonetta moves behind it. Recommended Weapons Acceptance is easily dealt with so use of any weapon in Bayonetta's arsenal, meaning that they can be fought with your preferred weapon combinations of choice. It also means they're one of the weakest if not the weakest. Mythology In Judeo-Christian mythology, malakhim (messengers or angels) are the lowest order of the angels, and the most recognized. They are the most humanoid and most concerned with humans, and are usually depicted as the traditional winged humans with halos that pervade popular culture. Gallery Bayonetta and Acceptance by Eiji Funahashi.png|Bonus Artwork by Eiji Funahashi. Centaur Angel.png|Acceptance concept art Acceptance_Introduction.png|Acceptance Introduction Acceptance Page.png|As seen in the Hierarchy of Laguna Acceptance - Third Sphere - Angel.png|Bayonetta riding Acceptance 1403867744-9.jpg 1403867951-12.jpg 1403867958-11.jpg 1403867959-10.jpg 1403867966-14.jpg Acceptance Battle Damage.jpg|Acceptance battle damage concept art. Acceptance Card.jpg|Acceptance Verse Card Trivia *According to Yusuke Hashimoto, the director of Bayonetta 2 and the angel designer for both games, Acceptance was one of the angels that he spent the most time working on. He felt that a newly designed Bayonetta fighting old enemies would seem boring, so he stepped away from the human-like framework of the first game and added in the centaur aspects. This opened the door to add in newly designed angels for the rest of the game. *Acceptance's armour and accessories are designed with the idea of it being a 'levelled up' Affinity to fit with the nature of the game being a sequel. =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Angels Category:Third Sphere Angels it:Acceptance